


Square Pegs (Wooden Wedges)

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Josh, Pegging, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Tyler always went to Josh for the questions that he was too afraid to ask anyone else. No secrets between them, only the denial that Josh kept from himself.





	Square Pegs (Wooden Wedges)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



Enough years of close contact and friendship had passed for Josh to know when Tyler was trying to work up the courage to ask him something he was immensely embarrassed about. It had happened much more frequently when they first became friends and Tyler posed questions that were only shared between best friends. Or else ask Josh about things his repressed youth had kept him from ever finding out or never be comfortable with anyone else to say aloud.

Usually it was sex questions, and Josh was confused as to how he became Tyler’s go-to expert, since he came from just as stifled of a background. Sure, he may have had more experience and experimentation under his belt—no pun intended—but he was far from truly knowledgeable.

Sometimes though, Tyler wondered about life and death, well maybe a bit more than ‘sometimes’. But no matter what he asked, Josh kept a neutral face and answered with the full honesty of his heart. Tyler appreciated that, and he told Josh in his sighs of relief and blushing laughter. That’s what their friendship thrived upon— trust and also not letting the other take themselves too seriously.

There were no secrets between them, and that was truly a freeing feeling for both.

So when Tyler kept trying to start a conversation but his mouth would remain wordless, and cheeks would turn bright red, Josh wondered what the topic could possibly be that would make Tyler act as if they were just meeting for the first time. They’d been hanging out just the two of them all day. A trip to the mall, Chipotle, and then back to Josh’s place to just _be friends_ rather than work on new music, though usually they would drift over to instruments and discuss ideas.

Tyler kept… hovering was the best way to describe it. As if he needed to be close to Josh at all times, but was feeling too insecure to draw attention to himself or touch his friend. As Josh sorted through a cabinet to pull out a bag of chips, Tyler was practically breathing down his neck, all while chewing over the question he wanted to ask. Josh really wanted to just place hands on his shoulders to ground him and then demand he spit it out. Tyler didn’t respond well that way at all, so Josh knew better.

Josh gave him time, brought them both back into the living room and onto the couch before patiently querying. “What’s on your mind, dude. You seem kinda… preoccupied.”

Tyler shrugged and avoided his eyes. “Yeah, I guess. I just— Just thinking ‘bout stuff.”

“Mhm.” Josh agreed. Tyler was _always_ thinking about ‘stuff’. “What kind of stuff?”

“Just you know… Jenna stuff.” Tyler looked down at his lap, toying with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Everything okay with her?” Josh said steadily, trying to keep the inexplicable worry from his voice.

He loved Jenna and knew how good for Tyler she was. Josh also knew that Tyler had a bad habit of feeling unworthy of the love he deserved and trying to ruin those good things in his life. Their relationship seemed rock-solid but the amount of conflict and uncertainty in Tyler’s face gave off vibes to Josh like Tyler was about to tell him they were separating.

Josh had a lot of variability in his love life, or relative lack thereof. Mostly he just had casual encounters or one night stands, though those had not happened as often as his fame increased. But Tyler and Jenna were a constant for him; a welcoming bed for him to rest when he craved gentle intimacy—kisses and snuggling. It wasn’t conventional, but they shushed Josh if he expressed concern. He wouldn’t know what to do if the two of them—as a couple—weren’t present in his life.

“Yeah um… things are great, we just were thinking about, uh, trying new things.”

Josh nodded, waiting and watching Tyler turn, if possible, even redder. He wondered if this ‘something new’ was about him. They had only ever cuddled and kissed as a trio, had made out together just twice. Josh felt dual pangs of excitement and fear at the thought of pushing the envelope further than they’d ever been at—delving below clothing, even.

When silence continued, Josh prodded. “And?”

“Uh… um. Josh, when you did the… the um—had, you know.” Tyler was falling apart worse than the time he had asked Josh right after a show, if he had ever cum in his pants on stage. _That_ question had a clear reason why it was asked and Josh had answered ‘yes’ without any thought of his own reputation. All he wanted to do was wipe that embarrassed, vulnerable look off Tyler’s face.

But Josh had no idea where _this_ was going and shifted closer to Tyler on the couch.

“Dude, just tell me. You know I don’t judge and we know enough about each other that there’s really not much you could ask that would—”

“Jenna wants to fuck me.” Tyler said bluntly.

Josh spluttered in response.

For all his insistence that he wouldn’t be surprised by anything Tyler could say, he was completely thrown off by that statement. In spite of himself, Tyler looked smug to have utterly shocked Josh.

“O-oh okay.” Josh managed to say. “I mean—and I? What?”

“Sorry, I just couldn’t think of any other way to say it and I need someone to tell me what to expect.” Tyler explained. “I just—I’ve never had, um, buttsex and, like, you’ve had it, uh right?”

“Dude, you know I have. You were the first person I told immediately after it happened.” Josh reminded him.

“Oh! Yeah!” Weirdly, Tyler smiled—he always seemed to do that whenever Josh pointed out that they were best friends in gestures and statements like this. Context never mattered.

Josh rolled his eyes and smiled fondly back.

He had a history of fooling around with other guys before he met Tyler, spent a lot of his teenaged and young adult life wondering about his own sexual orientation. There were many nights of agonizing and praying about his conflicted heart and minds, worrying that he was an abomination. Josh had gone through a lot to accept himself, and even more to let others know, but—he knew how cliched it had sounded—being in the band with Tyler had helped him to be _more himself_ over time. Not only in tattoos and hairstyles, but also the admittance that he was not straight.

Telling Tyler about the first time he’d, well… It was all just a matter of circumstance. They had band practice right after and Josh had arrived at the rental home with a bit of a limp and a new hickie and Tyler made a joke that Josh over-eagerly confirmed. He’d been just really excited about all that happened and the guy he was seeing at the time. Tyler had taken everything in stride at the time, but eventually the situation with the guy fizzled out fairly badly and _then_ Tyler threatened him.

Josh appreciated the loyalty.

Since then, he’d had sex in a variety of ways with different people and was definitely more equipped to answer sex questions all these years later. Though after a few years of married life, Tyler didn’t need much coaching, or so either of them thought.

“Uh, so how did this all go down?” Josh asked, settling comfortably back into the couch. Josh wasn’t sure why he really wanted to know, but if Tyler knew all his most cringe-worthy moments, Josh wanted to see him squirm as well.

Tyler sighed and mirrored him on the other end; their feet met in the middle. “Well, you know we’ve been talking about mixing it up and stuff.”

Josh snorted; he thought when they started including him into the bedroom, that was about as far as they’d go with ‘mixing it up’. Everyone had gotten too giggly if hands touched skin underneath clothing so they’d all been fine with Josh just cuddling in bed with them.

“We were, you know, getting it on.” Tyler had given up avoiding Josh’s eyes and met his gaze directly. “When she brought it up and, uh. It didn’t go so well….and we decided that I should come talk to you.”

“I’m honored.” Josh said dryly. “And so what happened?”

“She uh… _putafingerinmybuttanditreallyhurt._ ”

It was Josh’s turn to sigh. “Lube, my friend. Lube.”

“See!” Tyler exclaimed. “This is why I need you to teach me the ways of the ass. I need to learn...I want to learn. I’m pretty sure she’s had a strap on for awhile, though she won’t let me see it because she doesn’t want me to get scared.”

Josh was very, very close to facepalming but for the sake of Tyler’s fragile state, he let it slide.

“Yeah, step one: lube. Lot of it. If you think you’re using enough, you’re not and you should use more. A vagina gets itself wet, but a butt doesn’t and should be helped.”

Tyler nodded, very attentive, and looked ready to take notes, which Josh _would not_ have been able to handle if it happened.

“Next, uh, relax and take your time. You’ll stretch but you need to go slow and get used to it. Like, kiss and stuff during it. My suggestion is don’t even go for full penetration the first time you’re both really playing around with anal, you know? Massaging works, and... dude, don’t say anything; just listen to me.” Josh said seriously, and Tyler leaned in. “Try prepping with the tongue. It really helps.”

“Do you think Jenna would?” Tyler asked, stoically trying to keep his face from looking shocked or worried.

“You’re the one who married her, bro. You would know better than me.” Josh replied.

“What else besides fingers and tongue? Are there any… devices?”

“Toys, dude. Devices sounds like—medical.”

“Do you have any?”

“You _really_ wanna share sex toys?” Josh said with incredulity.

“On second thought, maybe not right now.” Tyler shifted, crossing and uncrossing his legs at the ankle. “What was it like the first time for you? How long did it take to get you, uh, prepared?”

“I dunno, it’s been awhile since then. Messed around with some older guys who knew what they were doing. When I finally ‘did it’, I remember it hurt at first and felt super weird even though we took our time getting ready. I think it took like two hours from when we were making out to him finally getting in me.” Josh shrugged and grabbed a handful of chips from the abandoned bag on the coffee table. “It just takes some time to get used to it, but after awhile, it’s good.”

“Promise?” Tyler asked plaintively.

“Sure.”

They ended up dropping the topic soon after, but it stuck in Josh’s mind like a catchy pop tune that wriggled its way into his brain and refused to leave. Even though it was a Jenna-and-Tyler thing, not something that they would ever include in their special ‘Josh time’, Josh just had a interest in what happened, of which he felt fairly shameful of. He wrote it off, and distracted himself with new music and other people; something that always had worked in the past.

* * *

Josh ended up being dead wrong about it. Time kept passing almost to the point that Josh thought they’d given up the effort, but then Tyler would ask him a question or text him a terrified message; specifically, about how complicated the strap on was.

( _“So many straps!”_ with accompanying picture. “ _I’m scared! This is too complicated_.”

A subsequent series of encouraging and calming texts to bolster Tyler’s confidence followed. Josh even found a helpful YouTube video that was instructive to all of them.)

Some more time passes and it’s not Tyler who brings up the pegging crusade, but Jenna who corners Josh for advice. It had already been a wild weekend by their standards. Tyler had a major breakthrough at 4am for a song he’d been extremely frustrated by; they celebrated with cinnamon buns and a round robin of oral sex—all three were caught up in the late night delirium and took things further than any of them had expected. The morning after—more so afternoon—had been full of bashful laughter and sheepish jokes.

After a brunch that really counted as linner…. Or dunch, depending on who was asked, Tyler and Josh had returned to the in-house studio to keep working now they were on a roll. Hours passed sometimes easily, sometimes slowly depending on how well it came together. They dreamed while awake of the next tour to come—what they would be thrilling fans with in the coming months.

But nature could not be assuaged or ignored for too long, and Josh had to excuse himself for the bathroom. Tyler barely noticed, mumbling to himself. Josh planned on taking only a short break, but he was accosted by a very serious Jenna.

“I know Tyler has talked you about the whole… pegging thing.” She began and Josh shifted uncomfortably; hard to say if it was from his full bladder or the nature of the conversation.

“And well, it’s not really—we’re not making a lot of progress. Your information was really helpful, but you know Tyler. He’s just… really tense. Or at least it’ll all be going well and then he gets, I dunno—stage fright and we stop.” Jenna sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. For anyone else, this would be a great deal of information overload but Josh vividly recalled going down on both of the people in the house and was once again reminded that boundaries were a mere suggestion.

“Do you want me to… help?” Josh asked carefully.

Her blue-eyed smile had his heart racing in a similar way to when Tyler sang him sweet tunes that no one else got to hear. The two of them would be the death of him.

“Please. Coach him through, show him what to do—that would be just what we need.” She was so cheery, she pecked Josh on the cheek. “Tonight.” Jenna whispered and disappeared in the blink of  an eye.

Josh was left with his head spinning at the implication until he remembered that the bathroom was still calling for him. The conventions he’d been raised with scolded him internally for looking forward with excitement to the nighttime, but he was already in too deep to care.

* * *

Everything escalating quickly seemed to be a theme that kept happening to the three of them. Josh was starting to get used to the light headed, floaty feeling that accompanied the startling changes happening. Even though he was present for everything that occurred, he had trouble fully understanding how they’d gone from gently fingering and ‘exploring the joys of assplay’ with Tyler to what actually went down.

It was all supposed to be instructional. They’d removed their clothing without shyness or propriety. Even the kissing came secondarily, with the realization that the mood needed to be set, that all three participants had to be relaxed and on their way to horny. Josh could only speak for himself—maybe he hadn’t been getting laid regularly for awhile, so he got hard quickly. It probably didn’t have anything to do with the twin flames of _love_ that glowed in his heart. Josh denied their existence even to himself.

Jenna and Tyler seemed like it didn’t take much to get them going—Josh was impressed and possibly envious about how into each other they were. It’d be nice to have that, Josh kept finding himself thinking, and tried to cast that idea out of his brain. It was best to not dwell on what he didn’t have.

He was grateful that they never made out with each other for too long and left him sitting there awkwardly. Josh had been in a few threesomes with other couples where they really made him feel like a third wheel. It was probably the fact that they were friends already that cued them into giving Josh attention and kisses as well.

Sufficiently turned on enough, they arranged into the right positions— Tyler on his stomach, bracing himself on a pillow so his back dipped artfully and the curve rose back over his ass. Jenna and Josh were on either side of him.

“If I wasn’t so sure of how nice my butt looks, I’d be self conscious right now. I can _feel_ your eyes on my cheeks.” Tyler remarked, looking back at them with a smirk. Jenna patted the topic of their conversation and center of their evening’s activities.

Josh found the both of them to be eager students. Jenna listened to his suggestions, angling her fingers carefully, after watching Josh’s demonstrations. Tyler tried his best to relax, but that was something he struggled with in general. He mumbled that it felt good, but any time they tried to progress further than three fingers, he began to get worried. Tyler breathed like he was about to give birth. He was ridiculously over-dramatic, though Jenna and Josh loved him for it.  

Toys helped, but Tyler had trouble getting past how ‘weird’ it was. Josh just kinda figured that Tyler had some weird block about anal sex, and just wildly made an offer to help normalize it all for him.

“How about I just—like, you guys practice doing this with me bottoming? Jenna can get used to using the strap on and you can see what this all actually looks like.” Josh tried and failed to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

Jenna and Tyler looked at each other and then back at Josh, eagerly nodding. His heart fluttered a little at that. To know that they both were keen on fucking him was just… what he’d longed for. They kept him on his back, kissing and touching all over him. The married couple knew each other’s body very well, but Josh felt like he was something new for them to explore. The novelty of his noises excited them, and they were spurred on to take him further and further into the intimacy of their love.

Josh felt a little teary to have them whisper such sweet things in his ear as they stretched him between their fingers. (“You look so good like this.”, “Yes, please keep making noises. We love to hear them, Josh.”, “Taking this so well.”). Though it all was supposed to be educational, he wondered what would be the best way to ask for the attention again.  He hadn’t felt so _adored_ in awhile.

Tyler’s deft fingers worked him like he was clay to be molded, shooting electricity up his spine. Josh didn’t expect it to be _that_ good from a man who’d never been with a man before. When he voiced that thought, Jenna chimed in that she had enough firsthand experience to know he was good with his fingers… pun fully intended.

She was busy with adjusting the strap-on. It wasn’t her first time putting it on, but they knew it was actually going to be used. Josh would like it be noted that he had _some_ sexual experience, but not a _ton_ of varied activities. The strap-on was new for him, but Jenna had done her research.

“I’ve always wanted to see what it looked like for you to ride a dick.” Jenna said with dark eyes and a wicked smile on her face, and Josh felt a surge like he was about to come. The sudden dominance was unexpected, and having her decide how she wanted to have him was absolutely thrilling. She was sitting propped mostly up on pillows with her back to the headboard. The dildo pointed upward, and Josh couldn’t help but stare at how intimidating she looked suddenly.

“Seeing him bounce on his drum stool driving you wild, too?” Tyler’s voice was low, and he pecked her on the cheek. He held his hand out to Josh, who shuffled closer on his knees. “C’mon Josh, she’s gonna take good care of you.”

Josh swung a leg over her lap and stayed up on his knees and she moved the dildo into position at his entrance. Slowly, slowly, they worked downwards till Josh was fully situated and their movements began to take on the rhythm.

“It’s not really… Moving isn’t particular, like, a natural motion, but it feels good and I think I’m getting better at it.” She said, breathily after some time. Josh didn’t say much himself, too busy keeping pace and ignoring the burn in his thighs. The flow of praise kept him going; Tyler admiring the view while stroking himself and Jenna’s breast, while Jenna lost more and more coherency as she reached her orgasm. Bucking into him, Josh felt the sense of accomplishment like a talisman as she relaxed under him.

“That was… wow.” She whispered and laughed shakily. “You deserve… So much. A very nice blowjob.”

It was hard to find a prior moment where Jenna was so speechless. Josh waited, the dildo still in his ass and he wondered if it was okay for him to start moving again with the new intent of getting off, finally. He _felt_ close to the edge, but didn’t want to decide anything since Jenna and Tyler had been telling him what they needed him to do. This was for them, anyway.

Jenna was beaming, glowing, and Josh realized she was too satiated to give him instructions, so he looked to Tyler, who had a look of utter awe on his face. Speaking of unconventional sexual encounters, it have been unreal for Tyler to watch his best friend get fucked by his wife. He seemed to have very much enjoyed it. He began to shift closer with the light of an exciting idea in his eyes.

“Can I… try? Can I… you know. Fuck you, too?” He asked Josh, who looked down at Jenna.

Jenna perked up. “If Josh wants to, I’d love to see that. Get both of our lovin’ tonight. Do you want Tyler to fuck you? And I’ll get you off too at the same time since you’ve been so good for us.”

“Okay. Please.” Josh replied, easing off the dildo and getting fully to his hands and knees.

His body was already aching, but the want and need was overpowering, and to feel Tyler behind him, slippery with lube as he pressed in, was too intense to bear. So many years of knowing each other, and hurdles to overcome before they had reached that point—Tyler’s moans were the best thing he’d ever heard. Josh felt like a picket fence against a hurricane of emotions; utter pleasure as Tyler pressed just right against his prostate and Jenna, still underneath him, reached up to stroke him to climax.

It was possibly the best full-on threesome he’d ever had, and Josh was certain he blacked out right afterward. He was numbly aware of the couple sandwiching him between them, all tangled in a pile of sweaty limbs. Kisses rained down on his neck and cheeks, and Josh opened his eyes to look back at the ones he loved.

Vulnerable.

He felt so vulnerable lying between them, after having started this whole affair off with a bit of confidence that he was the one who had the experience and knew what to do. Instead, they’d taken him apart between them, and melded him into what he thought was a two-piece puzzle. Josh was presented with the solution to his loneliness, and he was too afraid to voice what was growing.

Neither demanded him to say anything. Their rapid escalation was followed by an even quicker descent into sleep. Feelings would be discussed at some other point. Instead, they fell asleep still covered in sweat and come, but too exhausted to do anything about it.

* * *

Josh felt wined and dined the very next day. Jenna had pulled out all the stops with breakfast that they skipped over lunch and went out to a fancy dinner instead. Jenna even somehow got both men to dress up—she chased Josh with a comb, giggling. He humored her, letting her arrange his hair into something vaguely presentable. Water dripped down his neck as she worked with her tongue poking between her teeth. She was so close, and he longed to kiss her, but held back. In the daylight, outside of the bedroom—it felt wrong.

He’d woken up feeling more loved than he had longer than he wanted to quantify. Shyness after such a wild night was reassured away; they were both so sweet to him. Throughout the day, they hadn’t let Josh be alone, as if knowing that his mind would start whispering mistruths when they were apart.

Tyler looked as striking as he always did when he was in nice clothes  He wore a short-sleeved dark grey button down while Josh had been given a long-sleeved black button down of Tyler’s that really was Josh’s to begin with.

“What? You think my arms _didn’t_ stretch the sleeves out? Excuse me, but I’ve been working on getting ripped; _thankyouverymuch_.” Tyler countered, throwing a bow tie at Josh.

“My boys.” She said fondly, beckoning them to pose for a photo.

They pulled matching pouting faces and Jenna scoffed. “C’mon at least give me one cute photo for our date night.”

Josh felt a blush creep up his cheeks at that, furthered by Tyler throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling them close together. This position was natural for them, and Josh already was holding Tyler’s waist, ready to bow.

“Doesn’t Josh look so hot?” Tyler commented to Jenna, leaning so close to his face.

“Very.” She agreed.

“Yeah, yeah, keep saying that and I’ll think that we’re actually dating.” Josh tried to laugh it off, but the other two shook their heads.

“Oh, Josh you’re so oblivious.” Tyler sighed. “Let’s go.”

Josh shrugged off the comment; sometimes Tyler had jokes he wasn’t in on and he usually just let them slide by. Dinner was the nicest he’d been to in awhile, though both he and Tyler insisted Jenna could do just as well. Her laugh sounded new, now that they’d all had sex; it felt so much more intimate.

Josh had always been way more tactile than Tyler, who shied away from most touches—except from those he loved. That dinner he could barely keep his hands to himself long enough to eat. Either he held hands with the other two, or else played footsie with them. Josh was pretty certain that Tyler’s clinginess was nerves about finally, _finally_ using the strap-on.

“That’s probably the best date I’ve been on, yet.” Josh commented on the drive home, deciding to play along with their joke.

Jenna high fived Tyler from the backseat. “Yay!”

“Mission accomplished.”

Josh rolled his eyes and smiled at his dorky crushes.

* * *

The mood shifted as soon as they got home—well, to Tyler and Jenna’s house. It had started to feel like home for Josh since he’d been crashing there for days. He knew these were dangerous thoughts. There were boundaries and he had to remember that, regardless of home many times Jenna or Tyler told him that he was welcomed any time, that they didn’t want him to leave.

“I’m going to shower now… to get ready.” Tyler announced and tossed his bow tie away with a flourish. “Try not to miss me too much.”

Jenna was busy unbuckling her sandals when Tyler yelled downstairs to them. “I sure hope I don’t have to shower alone.”

“I think we’re being called.” She laughed, and Josh hesitated. “C’mon.”

Shower sex was always fun, in Josh’s opinion. There was something mischievous about it all; tossing clothes into a pile, being fully light and naked, and hands slipping all over wet skin. It was all about getting themselves ready for what was to come, Tyler scrubbing himself down extra carefully and the other two just starting to tease him with fingers around his hole.

He pressed himself to Jenna’s chest as Josh began to finger him in earnest. Open mouthed against her shining skin, gasping. It seemed that whatever mental block he had about all this had dissipated in the mist of the steam. Josh worked him up to three fingers in no time, at least compared to every other instance where they’d tried this. Jenna let out soft whimpers as Tyler sucked at her nipples; he was trying to work her up as much as he was.

“Bed. Now. Please” Tyler lost control over the volume and pitch of his voice once Josh started to really massage his prostate.

There was no mention of Josh still dripping wet as they got into bed—the toweling off had been abbreviated for Jenna and Tyler after all. The speed and determination with which Jenna put on the harness  was akin to a firefighter rushing off to a blaze.

Tyler dove onto the bed and stayed in a face down position.

“Hey.” Josh asked. “Can I eat you out?”

“Why do you think I showered?” Tyler’s voice unmuffled as he picked his head up from the pillow. “Go for it.”

Josh parted his cheeks and pressed a wet tongue to his hole. Tyler twitched beneath him, stretching his back like a cat as Josh pressed inwards.

“Oh Go-od. That feels so good.” Tyler panted, and Josh introduced a finger along with his tongue, alternating between the two. The noises that came from Tyler were louder than any Josh had heard before, and he had to rock with his movements to maintain contact. He squirmed and even cursed a few times, Josh got completely caught up with the show that he jumped in surprise when Jenna tapped him on the shoulder.

“I think he’s ready, don’t you?” She said to him. Josh nodded, backing away since clearly she was moving this to a whole new place and he didn’t want to get in the way when she looked so magnificent and powerful. Josh’s mouth went dry at the way in which she drizzled lube between Tyler’s cheeks and around his hole.

“Are you ready for me, Tyler?”

“ _Yes, yes, please. I’m ready_.” Tyler’s words tumbled out of his mouth and Jenna helped position him right. Josh sat up against the headboard, an observer in this momentous occasion.

She started with small thrusts, Jenna’s hips flexing just the slightest as she edged carefully into Tyler. It was so careful, so calculated, that Tyler didn’t react with too much discomfort. Josh stayed still; he was enjoying the show after all. Two beautiful people he loved dearly—he was happy to see their faces in pleasure so close and personal.

“Touch him.” Jenna instructed, once they had established a steady pace at nearly full length thrusts.

He was overcome by the realization that he’d been remembered. He’d almost forgotten he existed in the time passing and Tyler and Jenna being so fully enveloped with the other. Josh almost said no; he already was intruding on this private moment, but he of course didn’t want to deny Jenna’s request.

Besides, he _so_ wanted to touch.

Together, they took apart Tyler. Rarely were words stolen from him, and to have him fall apart, to finally give up control—it was like watching a supernova. Tyler was so vocal without coherency, and his moans crescendoed into a brilliant, body-shaking and earth-shattering climax all over the sheets.

Jenna was so close too, and Josh helped her to unstrap enough to get fingers underneath the dildo and onto her clit. She was so, so wet and exhausted from the exertion that they ended up with her lying back on him as he rubbed just the right way to have her come. Her nails dug into his thigh and her hips twitched as she orgasmed on him.

She was deadweight on him, and Tyler was curled facing them and looking absolutely boneless. Josh smiled happily at them—his mission had been completed. He helped them discover the joys of strap-ons and assplay, and it was time for him to slink away and get off privately. Josh decided on a warm shower and a much deserved jack off session while the couple slept off their vigorous session.

Except Jenna clung to him as he tried to extricate himself from the pile.

“Where are you—Don’t go!” She pleaded.

“It’s okay. Just gonna take care of myself in the bathroom.” Josh hushed her and wriggled out from beneath, but instead Tyler grabbed his wrist.

“No!” He said. “Please stay.”

“But—” Josh started.

“We want you here.” Jenna told him. “We want you here _always_. That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you for the longest time.”

“I’m—What? What do you mean?” Josh’s brain moved too slowly, he was sure he was misunderstanding their intentions. Probably all the blood had left his head since he’d been hard for so long.

“What we mean.” Tyler sat up gingerly, but with purpose. “Is that we’re gonna get you off. And then we’re gonna cuddle the hell out of you. Tomorrow Jenna’s gonna make pancakes.” His lips were already down by Josh’s hip, kissing the line leading to his dick. “After pancakes, we’re gonna have a nice long conversation about our relationship… because Jenna and I agree. We want to date you.”

“Hu-Uh?!” Josh’s question noise turned into a moan as Tyler’s mouth descended onto him.

“Will you be our boyfriend, Josh?” Jenna asked, filling in as Tyler was obviously preoccupied.

“Not—fair to ask me that while—your husband’s sucking me off.” Josh grunted.

“Something to think about…” She laughed, and shimmied down to kneel beside Tyler. “Now lie back and enjoy yourself.”

It was easy to cast out the worries that would come with the next day, though it was beyond what Josh could’ve hope for. Adoration, respect, company—he would never have imaged that what he’d been waiting for had been growing for years. Finally, it blossomed into something unique. Not many other people would understand, but the three of them were happy and that’s what mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> teeentyonepilots on tumblr. 
> 
> Wrote this for mywife who wanted some good ol' pegging and instead this was born. Story of my life. This was also supposed to be a quick interlude while working on my latest huge fic, but again... this is what happened. It's been fun. Expect more from me soon.


End file.
